For Whom The Bell Tolls, Part Two
by StarWarsNerd101
Summary: In celebration of "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 1 year anniversary, here comes part two! Will be including characters new and old, and new challenges for Ezra and his power hungry master, Darth Maul.
1. Prologue Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank all of y'all soooooo much for your long time support! Because of it and the fact that today December 21, 2018 is the one year anniversary of "For Whom the Bell Tolls!"  So, in honor of that I have decided to do a sequel, yes, yes, you're welcome. I have been battling over this for some time, wondering if I should do a sequel or not, but in the end I decided to do it. Hope you enjoy, part two chapter one!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUCASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

The dark Sith Lord stood before them, his mechanical breathing making him appear even more menacing. Red bladed saber in hand, he radiated power. The infamous Darth Vader, or, as Maul knew him, Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker, Kenobi's former apprentice.

Ezra stood beside his master. He had grown taller and muscular and his hair was now past shoulder length. The past few years and been nothing but hard training for the boy, and now it was time to put his skills to the test. He was finally here. He would finally do what had been preparing for since his time with the rebels. Somewhere inside he still missed them, but he had a purpose now, and he couldn't let anyone get in his way. Not even them, his once beloved family.

Suddenly an angry bellow came from Maul's throat and he charged the Sith Lord. Duel bladed saber spinning, he slashed at Vader, the action almost too quick to see. Maul was fueled by blinding fury and lust for revenge. But Vader however was calm. Perhaps too calm. As the blade came down upon him, it stopped in midair, inches from the Sith Lord's masked face. Maul shouted in anger, but his saber remained suspended.

"It seems I've overestimated you, Maul." said Darth Vader, his voice mechanical sounding through the mask.

"I will destroy you and you're master, Skywalker." Maul threatened, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead." the Sith Lord responded, his voice flat and even, sending a chill down Ezra's spine.

Maul growled and pushed Vader back with the Force. The taller man stumbled back and Maul reclaimed the use of his weapon.

"Your deaths will please my master greatly." The Sith Lord stood tall and defiant. Maul decided it was time for him to die. Him and the emperor had been in rule for too long.

* * *

Ezra wasn't sure what to do. The dark side was strong in this place, almost overwhelming. If Vader was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, how were they going to defeat him, a twenty two year old boy and an angry, crazy old Zabrak? Maul had said he was ready, but... was he really? Did he stand even stand a chance? It seemed so unlikely.

But yet Maul fought while the Sith Lord, apprentice to Emperor Palpatine, easily deflected his attacks, at times barely lifting his saber to do so. It was all the Force, that was all he needed. And Maul was blinded with revenge and fury, unable to see that no matter how quick or how acrobatic he might be, Vader was stronger in the Force. If he wished, he could easily crush Maul. It was just a game for him. A game Ezra feared Vader would tire of quickly.

* * *

His moves were quick but somehow the Sith Lord easily deflected his moves and pushed him back with the Force. Maul was tiring of this game.

 _He is playing you. You keep up like this and you will die._

It was the voices, Maul's much beloved source of guidance. They had guided him to finding his apprentice, Ezra. They had guided him into destroying Kanan and his rebel friend's, the spectres of _The Ghost._ They were all dead, except... There was one Force signature he sensed at times. But, he was certain he had killed her. Hadn't he? Hadn't he ran her through?

* * *

Darth Vader could feel the old Zabrak tiring. And the boy, he almost made Vader laughed, something he had not done in such a long time. In a way, the boy reminded him of someone he once knew, a young boy and his slave mother living under the mercy of a Toydarian named Watto on the desert planet Tatooine. That boy had trained hard and in the moment of testing his skill he had buckled under the pressure of fear. Fear that drove him to the services of the only remaining Sith Lord. That fear created one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. That fear was controlled and turned into something more.

The boy was hesitant, not sure whether to help his master. The boy, Vader sensed, had been at this cross road before, between two masters. One Jedi and one former Sith.

* * *

It had caught Maul by surprise. The red blade slashed through his side, exposing a few ribs and causing him to howl in pain. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground. This, the maddening cry of pain from his master, went through Ezra's entire system, triggering something inside, perhaps a sense of protection over the old Zabrak. He shouted for Maul but all the former Sith could manage was a grunt of pain. Vader, tall, dark and menacing, stood over the downed Zabrak. Ezra reacted.

He shouted and charged at Vader. The Sith turned and raised his weapon, preparing to strike the boy down. But Ezra saw it coming and quickly sidestepped, slashing up at Vader's side, the blade tearing through his armored suit. The Sith Lord cried out in pain, but he did not fall. Catching the boy off guard, he turned quickly with such speed that shouldn't of been possible with the heavy armored suit. Ezra only had a moment before he realized, too late, what was going to happen.

Vader's blade was embedded in Ezra's torso, the burning pain so overwhelming that all Ezra could manage was a surprised gasp. The last thing the young apprentice heard was Maul's shout and the clattering of a helmeted head falling to the floor and then his world went black.

* * *

"Ezra, wake up." Maul pleaded. But the boy never so much as moved. He couldn't be sure if Ezra was dead or alive.

"An apprentice for an apprentice it would seem, my old friend." came an all too familiar voice, one Maul knew only too well.

"Hello, my old master." Maul said, standing calmly from Ezra's body, turning to face Darth Sidious. Maul felt a strange sense of calm, one that he thought he had never felt, perhaps never would again.

"You had so much potential, Maul. But your fall to weakness began when you met that woman. Foolish boy." Sidious taunted. But this did not faze Maul. He simply paced and watched the older man, like a cat stalking its prey. His eyes never left Sidious's. And then it came. What Maul had been anticipating. The lightening arched from the human's fingers, but Maul was more than ready. He quickly threw up his blade, the lightening striking the blade with a flash. Maul would not allow himself to be defeated, not this time.

 _Kill him, kill him, kill him._ the voices demanded. They would repeat this command, over and over, growing louder and louder until, finally, Maul shouted and threw the old man back with the use of the Force. Sidious yelped in surprise as his body was flung back and slammed into the wall behind him.

 _Kill him, kill him, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!_

Sidious seemed frightened, his dark side corrupted eyes widening with surprise. Maul had grown stronger, he realized. Somehow, though he wasn't sure, the former Sith Assassin had grown stronger. Something was influencing his strength, fueling his power. Too late did Sidious realize, it wasn't something, but someone. Someone very important to Maul.

 _Perhaps,_ Sidious thought, _Perhaps him meeting that woman wasn't weakness._


	2. Prologue Part 2

Sorry it's been so long, but I hope y'all are still interested in reading this. It's pretty early in morning for me, so I'm not gonna say much apart from enjoy and sleep tight.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUCASFILM AND DISNEY.**

"Now, Maul," Sidious warned, holding his hand out to his former apprentice, "Do you truly think you can defeat me?"

"I will destroy you, as you destroyed everything I held dear. You know nothing of my suffering." Maul responded with snarl.

"Oh? And do the voices understand?"

Maul stopped, his gaze wavering from the old Sith, if just for a moment. No one else was suppose to know about them... How did Sidious?

"Are they speaking to you now? What are they telling you?"

Kill, kill, kill, take his heart!

"Kill..." mumbled Maul.

Sidious chuckled, as if he had just heard something amusing.

"Kill?" he questioned. "Me? You truly have lost your mind, Maul."

"No... no, no, no, NO! Only I know of them! You're toying with my head! Stop!"

"Stop? I am doing nothing but revealing the truth to you, Maul. You are already lost. You are nothing but a mad man. A flithy animal that I will gladly put down."

And with that the old man put up both hands, fingers extended out toward Maul. Before the zabrak had time to realize what was going on, archs of lightning blasted from Sidious's fingers.

Maul howled in pain and fell to the hard floor. Sidious only laughed a harsh, wicked cackle that escaped from his throat as he rose to his feet. It seemed an eternity before the lightning stoped, leaving Maul moaning in pain, his muscles aching and spasming.

Sidious's attention went to Maul's legs. His new legs of flesh and blood. The Zabrak looked to the Sith, studying his face for signs of what he was going to do.

With a flick of his wrist, Sidious's saber flew to his hand, the crimson blade igniting, coming to life with a steady hum.

"Impressive. Somehow the little rat got new legs. We'll just have to deal with that, won't we?"

Maul's eyes widdened in fear as he realized what was about to come.

"Master, no, I- AHHH!"

His screams echoed through out the room as his left leg was severed at the knee, the red blade cauterizing the wound instantly. Long after his throat was sore and raw from screaming in agony, Maul squirmed on the floor in pain.

"M-master... Please..." he weakly begged.

"Are you begging for mercy, Maul? Now, now, where's your honor?" The Sith Lord cackled, raising his blade to finish off his other leg when...

A blade emerged from his chest suddenly. The Sith lord gasped in pain, his eyes going wide with shock and horror. After a few feeble attempts at breathing and gasping for air, The Emperor collapsed, his face frozen in the same state of shock.

Ezra dropped the saber in his hand and collapsed next to the now dead Sith.

"Ezra!" Maul shouted, dragging himself to his apprentice.

Maul took the boy in his arms the best he could and felt for a pulse... but found none.

"No... No, no, no, no, NO!"

In Maul's rage, Sidious's body exploded in a grotesque display of blood and internal organs. Then Maul too collapsed in the blood of his former master.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 1

Can y'all believe it? I bet y'all thought I wasn't going to continue with the story, well, wrong you are! Life has been very busy with school and whatnot so I haven't had much time to do much writing. I have big plans for the outcome of this story and I really hope y'all will enjoy it. As always any positive criticism is welcomed, and again I hope y'all enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUCASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Beondu was strong in the Force, like his father was. The nautolan should have had no problem holding back his opponent. He was taller _and_ stronger than her, but she, this single mandalorian, was a force of nature. She was upset, that was for sure. Could it be what they had heard on the holonet? Though Palpatine was dead, so was a certain boy that she had been fond of, Ezra Bridger. Beondu wasn't with the band of rebels at the time, but nonetheless, with their growing friendship, Sabine had told him everything of how they had lost Ezra to Darth Maul. He just wished that she would stop trying _kill_ him with the training saber!

"Ow!" he complained as Sabine hit him on the knuckles, "That hurt!"

"Hurt? I barely hit you!" Sabine charged him, about to strike another blow when her weapon was pulled from her hands by an invisible force, "Hey!" she protested.

"You need to calm down, Sabine. I can see you're upset."

"I'm fine, Beondu."

"Anger is a path to the Dark Side."

"Maybe if you're a Jedi." she argued.

"Jedi or not, anger has driven men to do the unthinkable. Go take a break, you shouldn't push yourself too much anyways. You're still recovering."

Sabine sighed. She knew he was right. He was always right. Anger could blind, fog a person's mind and force them to do things they normally wouldn't do. Plus, she was tired. Still, she wasn't going to submit to Beondu, no matter how kindly those strangely adorable black eyes looked at her. So instead, Sabine stubbornly tossed her head, gave Beondu a warning look, and stormed out of the training room.

Beondu sighed and returned the training sabers to their rightful places on the racks on the far wall. He walked out and headed outside to stand in the afternoon sun of Yavin 4. He walked off a ways from the base into the jungle. He often would take long walks to think and meditate. The quietness and sounds of nature soothed him. It was dark closer to the forest floor, where the sun couldn't quite reach. Beondu climbed his way up one of the trees until he reached the highest branch that would hold him. He sat on the limb with his back against the trunk. Leaning back against the tree, he closed his eyes and let the sun's rays pour down upon his face.

He inhaled deeply and focused to clear his mind. Meditation was important. It helped calm him when he was angry, which was a rare occasion and it helped him think. Thinking was something he did quite often when he was alone. Clearing his mind he focused on the things around him. The sounds of the birds chirping in the trees, the soft breeze that carried the jungle smells. The rough bark of the tree against his hands. An insect crawled across his hand. He picked up the distinct sound of a choku's call...

 _Sabine..._

He pinched himself.

"Cut it out Beondu. You're a Jedi. Jedi don't fall in love." he said aloud to himself.

 _But my father was a Jedi master and even he fell in love,_ he thought, _He had loved my mother, hadn't he?_

It couldn't be love, he reminded himself. It was just his crazy, rebellious, young mind _thinking_ he's in love. Every young adult had crazy illusions of love, only to find out that the one they thought they were in love with was just a faze. Gone as quickly as it came, like a childish crush. Still... a part of him said otherwise. Even his own father visited him as little as possible, afraid of attachment that would ruin his life as a Jedi and be his potential downfall. Beondu knew his father had loved him, but he still wished he was around more often. Maybe then he wouldn't have died the way he had...

Beondu saw it, even if he wasn't there. It came to him in a dream. He was only three at the time, but he remembered the dream like it was yesterday. The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, had murdered his father, all because he had aided Master Mace Windu in trying to bring justice. Shortly after that night, after his mother discovering his father's death, had taken Beondu away and had hidden him.

"Beondu, I need you to listen carefully," she had said to him, "Kit... your father, he's... been killed. I fear someone will come looking for you, and whoever it is won't be kind. No matter what, please my son, stay alive."

Those were the last words he had ever heard from his mother. He hadn't even told his mother about the dream. He knew, even before she did. And all these years, even with how distant his father had been from him, he still missed him. Beondu looked like his father, handsome by nautolan standards, or so his mother and other women had told him, but never Sabine, which, to him, proved that she wasn't interested in him.

He sighed and looked to the horizon. He had grown tired of hiding from the Empire and its assassins. When he met a certain force sensitive wookie named Gungi, his mind was made up. He would join the rebellion against the Empire and help fight, even if it costed him his life. Now... he wasn't so sure. He missed his homeworld, and longed to return. But he felt needed on Yavin 4 as well. He was one of the few Force sensitive people here, apart from Gungi and that human from Tatooine, Luke. Luke's sister, Leia, seemed Force sensitive as well, or so Beondu sensed. He had a feeling either she didn't know, or she wanted to keep it under her hat, so to speak.

Beondu kept to the Jedi teachings. He had watched the memories and lessons stored within Jedi holocrons, especially the ones that contained lessons from Kit Fisto. The nautolan was wise and Beondu favored his Form I tactics. Beondu liked to study all forms of Jedi combat as he believed it would help in the future. Still, he favored Form I, as Master Fisto had.

Hours must have passed as Beondu sat in the tree, lost in thought. As the sun began to set, he decided it was time to head back to base.

* * *

"Beondu, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong." Sabine argued. Beondu knew he shouldn't persist, but Sabine was his friend, and he was worried about her.

"Sabine, the more you hold it in, the worse it will get. Things have a tendency to boil over."

"What is that? Some more Jedi wisdom?"

Beondu allowed himself a chuckle. "Not wisdom, just common sense. Sabine, listen to me. You know I only wish to help. Just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

He sighed. She sure was a stubborn one. She would talk eventually. She always talked him.

"Just... don't do anything stupid, okay?" he said as he laid a caring hand on her shoulder. He wanted to hug her, but he knew she'd only push him away, "I'm off to bed."

"Bed? So early?" questioned Sabine.

"I'm tired, and frankly I don't want to be awake when you do do something stupid."

"What am I going to do?"

"Run off and avenge your friends?" Beondu suggested.

Sabine just sighed and walked away, leaving Beondu alone.


End file.
